Book 4:Blood
by saki yume kira hanajima
Summary: Three months after the war ended,and the world is at peace.Sokka's dreams hold a warning,though no one believes him.But friends and enemies disappear and change,and the world is threatened with darkness.With all that,relationships are bound to change.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey this is saki yume kira hanajima! I just got back into ATLA, and thought of this story on my vacation. It's my first ATLA fic, so I'm a little shaky on my characterization.**

**PS sorry this chapter is so short, but its my prologue.expect next one soon.**

* * *

Sokka's pov

Three months .It had been three months since Aang defeated Ozai. Three months since Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. Now the world was recovering. We had all gone back to our homes temporarily, but we were so close to each other now, we worried too much about each other that we kept coming to the Iroh's tea shop and bonding. These were the happiest times of our lives. I was still with Suki, Aang and Katara were slowly getting out of the awkward "just starting to date" phase and getting calmer around each other as boyfriend/girlfriend. Zuko was enjoying Mai being around him and Toph was, well, Toph. Yup, these times were great. The only problem was these weird dreams. I told everybody I'd been having them, but they said not to worry about it. Unfortunately, I have a feeling our happiness will soon end…

******Ok,ok I'm sorry this was so short. Just don't _flame_ me for it. You don't even have to review this prologue. Just enjoy the story. THANKS**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:See, i said i would update this chapter soon!.This chapter was meant to be longer but the second part deserved its own chapter, so thats why the early update. **

**HOLY CRAPMUFFINS!(ATLA abridged) im pretty sure i forgot the disclaimer for the prologue,so:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

_Third person pov_

"Sokka, stop worrying so much!" Toph laughed.

"Yeah," Aang said. "I defeated Ozai, and Azula's rotting away in a mental facility, being watched."

"You just want some attention, don't you?" Suki giggled. "Don't worry I'll give it to you."

"Guys, I'm serious! I think something bad is gonna happen!" Sokka yelled, turning red as Suki kissed his cheek.

"Just admit that you ate something bad and your head doesn't agree with it," Katara glared, annoyed.

"Guys! I'm not crazy!" Sokka shouted. "I really think we should be careful!"

"Sure, sure, Sokka," Zuko intervened on the argument. "Why don't we go outside and having a little sword training practice?"

"Fine," Sokka huffed, giving up.

"Thank you. I'll see you outside."

"Yeah, whatever."

After Sokka and Zuko left the room, Suki sighed. "I don't know why I'm in love with that guy."

"I hope you're talking about Sokka," Mai grinned from the corner of the room. "I don't think Zuko's really your type."

"I agree, besides, I like the klutzy warriors better. No offense, but Zuko's too, oh, I don't know, stubborn," Suki chuckled.

"Yeah well, Sokka's pretty stubborn on trying to convince us about this bad life changing event," Katara rolled her eyes. "My brother can be such an idiot."

"Yeah, well I can imagine Sugar Queen here with Sparky," Toph laughed, earning her confused stares. "Man, I really wish I could see your faces right now."

"Strangely, I can too," Mai sighed.

Aang turned red and nearly passed out from shock.

"_You_, Mai?" Katara's jaw dropped. "How on earth can you imagine that _I _would be compatible with Zuko?"

"When you're in a prison cell after saving your boyfriends life, realizing that he's joined the Avatar, and betraying the person who trusted you the most, you have a lot of time to think," Mai said as if stating the obvious.

Aang stood up. "I think I need some air," he said shaking his head and walking out the entrance to the tea shop.

"Well, that was awkward for me, _TOPH!_" Katara yelled, chucking a pair of chopsticks at the blind twelve year old, who easily dodged them.

"Well it's true!" Toph muttered.

"Suki, you agree with me, don't you?" Katara pleaded in a desperate attempt to make sense of the debate around her.

"Well, I don't know, Katara, you two do have a lot in common and……"Suki trailed off, shrugging.

"Like what?" Katara asked menacingly.

Toph, not caring about her safety, and knowing Katara wouldn't hurt her anyway, decided to push Katara on a little bit further. "You know, like, how once you're dedicated to something, its hard to switch paths, how dedicated you are to bending, and you _did _save him when after Azula shot him with lightening that was meant to hit _you_ -"

Katara cut her off. "HE SAVED ME, OKAY? BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND! AND THAT'S _EXACTLY _WHY I HEALED HIM AFTERWARDS!!"

"Yeah, but you would have healed him even if he wasn't your friend, wouldn't you?"

"…..Yes," Katara said defeated.

"You both had a strong bond with your mothers, which makes you strive to live up to what they expected you to be-"

"Doesn't _everybody_ do that?"

"Not me, Sugar Queen. And then there's the evidence that started it all: You offered to heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs, remember?"

"That was out of the goodness of my heart," Katara turned her back to the group, crossing her arms defensively.

"Sure, sure," The earthbender decided to leave it at that. Tormenting Katara was fun.

"Yeah, he told me about that," Mai stated just loud enough for the girls to hear her. "He couldn't believe it when you said you would heal it for him. Of course, then he sided with Azula and turned his back on the hope he gave you. He still hasn't forgiven himself for that."

"Why?" Katara choked out, eyes brimming with tears. _Don't cry_, she thought. Deep, down, Katara was still hurt by Zuko's betrayal that day. So many emotions filled her head when she thought of it. Anger; that he had betrayed her. Sadness; that Aang had lost who could have become his firebending teacher at the time and nearly died, and end the war sooner. Guilt; that if she had healed him then and there, Zuko would have joined them immediately and not have sided with Azula, and he wouldn't have the scar that marked his father's evil and hatred. Relief; that because she had not used the Spirit Oasis water on Zuko, she could save Aang. And on top of all that, she was confused. If she still felt that way, why had she forgiven him?

"The look on your face, when he sided with Azula. It made him guilty. He said the look was "full of sheer loathing and disappointment." He wished he would have realized his mistake sooner, because that look still haunts him. It kills him, that he hurt you in such a manner. He knows you've forgiven him, but the guilt is always there."

The silence was haunting.

Mai spoke up again. "Katara."

Katara, having dried her eyes, turned around and looked straight at Mai.

"If Zuko was to end up with any other girl in existence, I would want it to be you."

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Despite your hurt look, you gave him _hope_. You offered to _heal _him. It had slowly taken effect since that day. It's what drove him to help save the world. It's because of _you _he joined your group. And I am sorry to say that I used to think he betrayed the Fire Nation."

The silence returned.

"Did Zuko ever find out where his mother was?" Suki asked, breaking the quiet.

"No," Zuko walked into the room. "My father refused to tell me. He said my mother and I didn't deserve the joy of reuniting. But, I think he wouldn't tell me because he honestly doesn't know where she is."

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"He's with Aang, who's basically telling him what you girls were talking about after we left. I decided not to intrude on the privacy of the female mind."

"Aw, I always knew you were a gentlemen," Mai rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey! I-"

"AHH!!" Toph jumped up with such force the group was startled.

"What is it, Toph?" Suki asked.

"There's an earthquake coming. A big one."

"Well, should we shut the doors?" Zuko suggested, already heading towards the entrance.

"Yes," Toph urged as Zuko obediently shut the doors. "I'll go outside and try to keep it minor here."

Suddenly the ground shook violently.

"Crap! I didn't know it would come this fast!" Toph yelled. "Open the doors, Sparky, I need to get outside."

"We are NOT letting you go out there!" Katara shouted from under one of the tables.

Suki gasped. "Sokka and Aang are still out there!"

Toph stiffened at the realization. "I'm going out there," she decided. She walked wobbly over to the doors. "It's okay," she replied, feeling there worried stares on her. "It's just harder for me to walk with the earth vibrating so quickly. I'll be back," she tugged open the door and closed it behind her.

Slowly, the ground's shaking calmed. Everybody sighed with relief. Suddenly Toph's voice cried out and the shaking quickened. From outside, Aang's voice rang out, panicked.

"SOKKA!"

The earth slowed again, then finally the shaking ceased.

Quickly, the door opened, and Toph walked in, face flushed." Quickly, get a pillow!" she gasped unexpectedly. "And some water!"

"Why? What happened? Did-" Zuko was cut off mid sentence.

"Sokka!" Katara and Suki cried out rushing over to Aang, as he carried in an unconscious Sokka.

"What happened?" Suki asked as Mai came with a fluffy pillow.

"It's my fault," Toph whispered. "If I hasn't lost concentration to make sure Twinkletoes was fairing well with flying rocks, I never would have tripped and then the shaking got faster, and I couldn't feel the earth with it shaking, when I tried to stand up, the earth shifted and I was _flying _through the air from the force, and I collided with a rock, but managed to punch it before it hit me that bad," She lifted her sleeve to show a bruise starting to form on her arm. "Then I knew I was about to hit ground cause I heard the rumbling getting closer, and before it hit, I felt someone catch me. It was Aang. But in order to catch me, _he _lost concentration, and Snoozles was hit in the temple by a rock."

Aang firmly put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "It is _not_ your fault. You just couldn't handle the earth shifting too quickly. It was hard for me too."

"But I thought I'd mastered earthbending! If I couldn't manage myself, then I've failed what I've always worked for." Tears escaped from the corners of her sightless eyes.

Aang's eyes widened. "Toph, are you crying?"

"It wasn't your fault, Toph, it was an accident," Katara said kindly.

"You're not the one who felt him fall to the ground," Toph shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now," Suki said, holding Sokka's limp hand. "What matters is you all survived, well at least I hope _all_ of you did."

"Here's the water," Zuko set down a bowl of cool water and a washcloth.

Katara flashed him a grateful look. "Thank you," she murmured. She started to try to heal Sokka, but the water was repelled. Everybody's mouth opened in shock. "Let me try again," Katara assured them. Holding her hand up to his temple, Katara concentrated. The water just wouldn't touch his face. "Once more," Katara mumbled. The water fell to the ground.

"It's not working," Suki sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Toph whispered.

Zuko hung his head, and Mai held his hand as if she were afraid that any moment he would lose consciousness too. Katara looked shocked. Then, after a few moments, it sank in that her healing would not help. Grief struck her face. Aang kneeled down and put his arm around her. "What if he's gone forever?" Katara whispered.

"All we can do is wait," Aang replied.

Suddenly, Katara felt warmth on her neck. She looked down to see the charm with the Water Tribe symbol glowing. "What…?" she murmured. The glowing choker slipped off of her throat and floated over and landed gently on Sokka's chest. Everyone watched in awe and confusion. The glowing left the pendent and was absorbed into Sokka's body.

"What's going on?" Toph asked. Her face looked stunned as Aang described what had happened. "Oh," she replied.

"Like I said, all we can do is wait," Aang repeated himself.

So, they waited.

* * *

**There it was! Yes, I want reviews on this chapter but no _flames_...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo saki again. You people need to learn to review more often. Ok, school starts for me tomorrow, and I'm freaking out. But, i finished Chapter 2. So here it is! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: dont own atla.**

* * *

_Sokka's dream and pov_

"Ugh," I sat up and groaned while rubbing my head. "Stupid rock hit me. Sorry to worry you guys. How long have I been out?" I looked around and saw nothing but fog. "Where am I?"

"Sokka," a voice said.

I recognized the voice. It was a voice I hadn't heard in seven years. I looked around in disbelief. "Mom?" I asked.

My mom materialized in front of me. "My son," she smiled.

Tears flooded my eyes. "_Mom!_" I cried joyously, throwing myself at her like a little kid. "I missed you!"

Mom patted my head, like she did when I was young. "I missed you too, Sokka. And I am _so_ proud of you and your sister for helping end the war. I've seen all the friends you made, and the places you've been. You even have a girlfriend!" Mom giggled.

"_Mom!_" I rolled my eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, it's just that I've missed so much, not being with you there physically."

"Physically?" I asked, confused.

"I'm _always_ with you, your sister and all of your loved ones wherever you go."

"But….how?" I tried to contemplate how my mother knew about everything that happened.

"Your sister's necklace that I gave her, sweetie. My spirit is always in it. I will always be there as long as that necklace is with you. But, my spirit has divided and gone into the hearts of all of your friends too. They need a mother's love. Aang, his people were destroyed. Toph, her mother wouldn't let her reach her true potential. Suki, well I'm going to end up her mother-in-law anyway aren't I? Zuko, the poor boy, lost his mother, one of the first ones to truly care for him,until his uncle grew closer to him, and until you and your friends came along. I am with _all_ of you."

"Mom," I hugged her tightly.

"Sokka," she said firmly. "I'm here to warn you. Something's coming."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"There's evil rising. A new darkness is threatening to destroy the earth. It will take more than Aang to destroy it. It needs to be purified."

"So….those dreams I've been having……they were you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," she assured me.

"But how come I haven't seen you in them?" I questioned.

"Sweetie, you were never a heavy sleeper," she chuckled. "You were never asleep long enough for me to make a full connection to your mind."

"So…..when I wake up, you'll be gone?" I asked sadly.

"What did I tell you sweetie, I'm always here," she sighed. "You need to wake up. To tell your friends my warning. Aang will not be able to do it on his own. It's going to take love and friendship to save the earth."

"But, they won't believe me," I muttered.

"They will this time, sweetie, you have proof."

"What?" I asked, confused again.

"Look outside of the doors when you wake up. You'll find a few things you lost a while ago," she looked up. "I have to go now. Tell your sister and friends my warning. They will understand. I promise."

"Don't go Mom," I begged. "I miss you."

"I'm never far away sweetie," she hugged me. "Please tell Zuko that's his mother is alive. Tell your sister I'm _so _proud of her. And tell your friends that I'm with them always. Tell them to never let go of their true selves and to follow their hearts, but no matter what, that you'll _always_ stick together, no matter how far apart." She took a step back and began fading away.

"Mom!" I cried.

"You'll see me again, my little warrior. I'll visit your dreams again." And then she was gone.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. And then I was falling…….

**End Sokka's dream and pov**

_Third person pov_

Sokka twitched slightly.

"Hey! He's moving!" Suki shouted loudly.

Everyone's heads shot up.

"Step back," Katara ordered. "I'm going to try to heal him again." She slowly grasped the water in her hands and put them against Sokka's temple. Everyone watched in anticipation as the water surrounding Katara's hands glowed.

Sokka's eyes slowly opened. He looked around. "Mom….." He murmured. He slowly sat up.

"Sokka!" Katara embraced her brother tightly.

"Don't worry us like that again," Suki kissed his cheek. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Sorry guys, but I had this really weird dream……" Sokka began.

"Not that again," Zuko groaned.

"It was my mother," Sokka said.

Katara's eyes widened. "Mom?" she whispered.

Sokka nodded. "She came to me with a warning. She said that a new darkness is rising, and Aang can't defeat it alone."

Katara eyes grew watery. "Sokka, I don't think it's real," she said. You just miss Mom. She's gone, forever."

"No, Katara, that's just it," Sokka gently placed a hand on the waterbender. "She's been with us this whole time, ever since she died."

"What are you talking about?" Katara sniffed.

"Your necklace," Sokka gestured to the charm on Katara's throat. "Her spirit's in there."

Katara placed her hand the charm, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"And not just in the charm. She's in our hearts. _All _of our hearts," Sokka gazed at his friends.

"How is she in _our_ hearts?" Zuko asked.

"She said "They need a mother's love." Aang needs it because his entire nation was wiped out. Toph, because her mother never let her reach her full potential without being disciplined every second of the day. Suki, because, well," Sokka turned red. "My mom is eagerly waiting to be a mother-in law," he muttered, barely loudly enough to hear for the group to hear. "Zuko," he looked at the Fire Lord. "She says you lost your mother too soon, so she's there to help heal that wound in your heart. She also told me to tell you your mother is alive."

Zuko's eyes were already teary, talking about mothers made him remember his. "Are you sure, Sokka? Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Sokka looked down, trying to think of proof to convince them that his mom was really warning them. Suddenly, he remembered his mother telling him to look outside. He jumped up and ran for the door. "Mom said there's proof outside the door," he answered hopefully. "Some things that I lost." He slid the door, looked down, and stood in silence.

"Sokka, what is it?" Aang asked.

"It's my space sword and boomerang!" Sokka shouted happily. He kneeled down, picked up his belongings and brought them into the shop. "Hey, there's something else here too." He held up a small, flat box, looking at it closely. "It says it's for Jerkbender here." He held the box out for Zuko.

Zuko reached out and took the box, then examined it closely. After a few moments, he opened the box. Inside was a small golden comb that sparkled with small red garnets. Zuko gaped as he held up the comb.

"A comb?" Mai asked.

Zuko's tears escaped his eyes, and he nodded. "Yes," he choked out. "I remember this comb. It was part of a matching set. I gave the combs to my mother before she was banished."

"But, couldn't it be a comb that looks like it?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head. "Those combs were old of a kind. It took 15 gold coins to pay for them. It was a good thing my father was generous in giving his children money. I had to save up for it though. But anyway, there's no doubt. This comb is my mother's." Zuko put down the comb, picked up the box, and noticed a folded piece of an old scroll that was burnt on the edges. Taking it out, he unfolded it and read the contents. "Whoever has the matching comb is your mother," he murmured. The note was signed with the symbol of the Water Tribe, only it was a silvery ink, which Aang saw.

"I think that silver ink means that a spirit has touched it," he said. Everyone looked at him. "What? Can't I read ancient scrolls?"

"See?" Sokka asked. "Mom did send us this stuff. This is proof. We _are _in danger." Everyone shook their heads. Sokka wouldn't give up.

"Sokka, I don't think-"Suki began.

"Nephew!" The retired General Iroh shouted, running in.

"Uncle! Where were you?" Zuko asked.

"I received a message while on a walk."

"Oh, that's fine. But I need to tell you something."

"I'm going to find my mother." "Azula's escaped."

The group gasped, and the wind outside that was cooling everyone off ended.

**

* * *

**

Yep, there it was. Like I said schools starting, so i might not be able to update that soon. But, please dont abandon this story at its beginning. I already have some of Chapter 3 written, so...well, thats all. REVIEW!

**PS If you like Fruits basket, or Twilight, i have some fics up!**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Tis I, one who takes forever to update. Sorry I about that. School is overwhelming. Anyway, I just finished Chapter 3 and its pretty decent. I'm trying to build up to everything, you know? Other than that, I don't have much to say except enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

_

* * *

_

Third person pov

"What?!" Suki shouted.

"It's true," Iroh hung his head.

"Do the guards know where she is?" Zuko asked immediately, instantly going into "Fire Lord Mode."

"No," Iroh answered. "She's disappeared. No one can find her."

"Can't you ask that Jun girl to sniff her out?" Toph asked.

"They looked her up immediately. She couldn't track her." Iroh stated. "She says that Azula's scent isn't there."

"So she doesn't exist?" Katara frowned, remembering the time Aang had found himself on a lion turtle right before Sozin's Comet.

"We don't know," Iroh replied.

"Mom was right," Sokka whispered. "With Azula out there, we're all in danger. The whole _world_ is in danger."

"We can only hope she's found," Iroh said. "But, Zuko, what's this about looking for your mother?"

"It doesn't matter now," Zuko answered solemnly. "I have to stay and protect the rest of the Fire Nation from Azula as Fire Lord." He paused and a look of horror and insecurity struck his face. "Dear Agni," he whispered. "Can I do that?"

Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "You _can_," she said.

"No, I can't. The world is only just starting to recover from what my great grandfather started, and I'm trying to help it regain balance, the Fire Nation still isn't trusted, and now Azula is out there. I can't keep everything under control with this pressure," Zuko moaned.

"No, Nephew. Until this is over, _I_ will take over the nation and you can find your mother," Iroh stated.

Zuko's eyes widened. "But, Uncle-"

"No 'Buts' Zuko, you need to find your mother," Iroh said firmly.

"But what about your teashop?" Zuko asked.

"People will have to wait for tea, Zuko, if I knew this would happen, I would never have let you take this weight upon yourself. You need to find your mother."

"Uncle, I can't let you do that."

"You need this journey, Nephew. Your mother is out there somewhere."

"No, she isn't," Zuko raised his head and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Azula isn't the second person who's scent couldn't be detected; Aang's wasn't the first," Zuko whispered, tears escaping his closed eyes. "Before I was banished, I took my mother's sash from her robes. I carried it with me everywhere. When I first hired Jun to track Aang, I had her sniff out my mother first. There was no scent, according to Jun. My mother doesn't exist."

"But, she can't be dead," Suki pointed out. "She would have a scent."

"I don't know, but she's not on this earth," Zuko replied. "I wish that I could find her. I would give up the title of Fire Lord to find her."

"She's out there," Iroh looked at Zuko.

"Are you sure Uncle? Are you sure that if I leave you in charge and search for Mom that Azula's not going to come and take you down? I can't let that happen to you, or anyone."

"Please, Zuko, find your mother. It's the only way you can move on from your loss."

"I just can't do that. I can't walk away from the Fire Nation to find-"

"_Zuko_! Get a grip! Listen to your uncle. This is the most important thing in you life right now. You _need_ to do this!"

Everyone turned to stare at Mai, who had never had an outburst quite like this.

Zuko's eyes widened, and his face flushed. "Mai? You really think? You know I can't just up and lea-"

"What happened to the guy I love? You used to be so confident, and now you're acting weak and cowardly-"

"I'm the _Fire Lord_, Mai. Do you really believe that I was raised to abandon my duties?"

"You left once, Zuko. You can do it again."

"Mai, I'm sorry, but-"

"Go find Ursa, Zuko. We can take care of ourselves. I can take care of _myself_."

"What? Does this mean that we're breaking up?"

"No," Mai stared at him with a pained look. "We're just taking a break, until you suck it up and _try_ to find your mother."

Zuko looked down in thought. After several moments, he looked up. "Do you really think I should try?" As he gazed out at his friends, whom he had come to love and cherish, he thought, _Can I really leave them, to fulfill a hope that might already be lost?_ But he knew he would have to, as they all nodded their heads.

"We'll miss you Zuko," Aang came up and hugged him.

"Yea," the group huddled together, though some of them were wishing that he could stay.

_WaterEarthFireAirWaterEarthFireAirWaterEarthFireAirWaterEarthFireAir_

**2 weeks later**

"By degree of Fire Lord Zuko, the title of Fire Lord is to be temporarily passed onto to former Heir to the throne, the Dragon of the West, General Iroh!"

Cheers erupted as the headpiece was removed from Zuko's hair and placed into Iroh's neat topknot. As they both stood up, Iroh raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"Please, remember that I am only Fire Lord for a short time. Do not forget my nephew's place, and continue treating him respectfully. Now, as you may have heard, my niece, former princess Azula has escaped her prison. I assure you, though she has yet to be found, we do have every guard on the look out; every bounty hunter searching. Do not fear, for she will cause no harm to us." Iroh spoke.

"How do you know that Zuko isn't abandoning us," a man sneered. "He could be running away from his widdle baby sister," he laughed mockingly.

"Yeah!" shouts went up.

"He's probably too weak and cowardly!"

"Aw, the frightened baby turtle duck wants to run to his mommy!"

"_Do not bring my mother into this!_" Zuko roared.

"Or else what, Avatar Roku's spirit will manifest itself here and dictate me? You're a coward, a little insignificant worm, swine-"

"Enough!" Iroh ordered. "My nephew is a good man. He has an important duty to himself that he needs to take care of. Have faith in him. Whoever here that believes that he will return, let your voices be heard now!" Shouts filled the area.

Zuko stepped forward. "Thank you for your faith. I should let you all know that this journey I am taking, it is to find my mother."

"Impossible!" The man from before shouted. "Ursa was found dead the same day as Fire Lord Azulon! Ozai, your father boy, told us!"

"After all my father put us through, you would believe him?" Zuko glared. "It was a lie. Yes, Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku and Ta Min, former wife of ex-Fire Lord Ozai, mother of me and ex princess Azula, is alive. She was banished, and I am determined to find her."

"So Ozai lied to us this entire time?" the man asked. "He banished her, and left the Nation without a Fire Lady and two children without a mother?"

Zuko nodded.

The man kneeled. "Forgive me, sir, I did not know that you had to endure this loss. I, too, lost my mother at a young age."

"You are forgiven, sir," Zuko dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I did not know that she was alive until about two weeks before Sozin's Comet."

"I wish you luck, young Fire Lord," the man voiced. "Find your mother, for all of us who lost our mothers in some way, be it in the war or not."

Zuko glanced out into the crowd. He spotted Katara, her hand on her throat, tears glistening in her eyes. He looked over the crowd with hope in his eyes that maybe-just maybe- his mother was out there, and this was not for nothing.

"Is that all that needs to be said?" The ceremonial priest asked. Both Iroh and Zuko nodded. "You know what to do, Fire Lord Iroh."

"Thank you for attending this ceremony. It seems sudden, since the beginning of Zuko's reign, but once he returns, it will continue," Iroh smiled. "You are free to go."

As the crowd thinned out, Zuko made his way back into the palace. He headed toward his bedroom to change out of the heavy robes he had been wearing all day. Then he would pack and head off on his journey later that night.

"Zuko!"

He turned his head to find Katara running toward him. "What, Katara? You know I don't have much time, tonight's the night."

"Zuko, please stay, one more night."

"Katara, I need to head off soon, I can't wait anymore."

"It's important to me, Zuko. Please."

"It is _that_ important?" he sighed.

"Yes, please," Katara pleaded.

"Fine," Zuko said.

"Thank you! You'll see why it's so important tomorrow!" Katara hugged him. Zuko felt his face flush. Katara let go and ran. "See you Zuko!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That girl is something else," he muttered.

* * *

**Tada! I am so glad I got this done. I already have most of Chapter 4 done, its in the making. Please review. I hope you liked it.**

**saki yume kira hanajima **


End file.
